Two Girls, Different Stories
by PLLFan156
Summary: Kind of an alternate story. After Victoria Gilbert's parents die, her life is out of control and her personality changes majorly. Can a certain dark-haired Salvatore heal her emotions? Meanwhile, Arianna Salvatore is falling in love too easily and ends up crushing on a certain Lockwood. Damon/OC, Tyler/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This like an alternate fanfic. Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. It belongs to the CW/L.J. Smith. I only own Arianna Salvatore and Victoria Gilbert.**

* * *

OC # 1  
**Name: **Victoria "Tori" Tiffany Gilbert

**Age: **17

**Species: **Human/Petrova Doopelganger (Vampire by Season Two)

**Appearance: **Tori has an olive complexion with high cheekbones, long wavy brown hair, and brown eyes.

**Portrayor/Actress: **Victoria Justice

**Personality: **Tori used to be kind, smart, funny, and sweet but when her parents died her personality changed. She created an emotional wall and became rebellious, vain, arrogant, and basically Damon-like. She blocks out her pain by doing track and field. Throughout the story her personality changes back to her normal self.

**Family: **Elena Gilbert (pretty-much-identical-twin sister), Jeremy Gilbert (adoptive brother/paternal cousin), Isobel Flemming (biological mother), John Gilbert (biological father), Jenna Sommers (adoptive maternal aunt), Grayson Gilbert (adoptive father), and Miranda Sommers Gilbert (adoptive mother)

**Friends: **Rebekah Mikaelson, Pearl, Anna, Katherine Pierce, other villains/villain-like-characters in TVD, Damon Salvatore, and Kol Mikaelson

**Enemies: **Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, and other heroes/hero-like-characters in TVD

**Side: **Usually bad/evil

**Love Interest: **Damon Salvatore (Seasons 1-2, Season 4), Kol Mikaelson (Seasons 3)

* * *

**Name: **Arianna "Aria" Natalia Salvatore

**Age: **17

**Species: **Human (former), Vampire (currently)

**Appearance: **Arianna has fair skin, thick, wavy black/dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and usually wears red lipstick.

**Portrayor/Actress: **Mila Kunis

**Personality: **Arianna is very naive, innocent, and easily manipulated. Because when she was changed, her feelings were enhanced. She falls in love too easily so she has many love interests but a lot of them aren't very serious love interests, is loyal, and sweet and peaceful. Arianna loves to draw.

**Family: **Giuseppe Salvatore (father), unnamed mother, Stefan Salvatore (older brother), Damon Salvatore (oldest brother), unnamed paternal half-brother, Zachariah Salvatore (paternal nephew, deceased), Joseph Salvatore (distant paternal nephew, deceased), and Zach Salvatore (distant paternal nephew, deceased)

**Friends: **Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert, her brothers, Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Katherine Pierce, and other hero-like/hero characters in TVD.

**Enemies: **Silas, Mikael Mikaelson, Esther Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert (in Season 4), and other villain/villain-like characters in TVD.

**Side: **Good

**Love Interest(s)(Remember, most of these are just crushes that would've never really worked out and she falls in love too easily so yeah): **Jeremy (Season 1), Matt (Seasons 1-2), Tyler Lockwood (Seasons 2-3, future boyfriend), Kol Mikaelson (Seasons 3-4), and Klaus Mikaelson (Seasons 2-4, serious crush)


	2. Pilot, Part 1

**A/N: Book one of two. Three if TVD does more seasons.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own TVD. You happy now?**

* * *

_Victoria POV  
_I sipped my black coffee (with three sugars) and ate my bagel as I watched the news. My hair was in its natural waves and I was wearing a light wash denim miniskirt, a bloodred tank that showed my belly button, a black leather jacket, and tall, black, leather hooker-like boots. Aunt Jenna was with me. "Toast. I can make toast" she said as my annoyingly perky sister, Elena, walked in.

"It's all about coffee, Aunt Jenna" she said. I held up my cup, silently agreeing as I devoured my food. "Is there coffee?" Jeremy, my younger brother, asked. I took a break from eating to reply in my usual bitchy fashion: "I'm drinking some right now, retard."

He glared. "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna asked. Wow. So busy preparing us for school she didn't even bother to scold me for my reply. Some guardian she was. "I'm good" Elena said. "Same" I lied. I was just going to skip the period before lunch, lunch itself, and come back for the period after lunch. "Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna continued.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I asked, putting my finished cup of coffee and plate that formerly held my bagel into the sink. "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at... now. Crap!" Jenna answered, checking the time. "I need to get something from upstairs. Tell Bonnie to wait when she comes" I said to Elena before walking upstairs.

I entered my bedroom. I slid on three black bangles on my right wrist and my fave silver charm bracelet onto my left wrist. I pulled on a thin, silver chain onto my neck with a gold crow charm at the end. I poured tequila into my non-clear tin water-bottile, applied my usual makeup, grabbed my tiny silver clutch which I only used to hold my phone, wallet, and eye make-up, and headed downstairs.

Elena was waiting for me. "Let's go" I said, sipping from my tequila-filled-water-bottle. This school year would be fantastic. No matter what the fuck got in my way.

* * *

_Arianna POV  
_Stefan and I arrived at Mystic Falls High School. I was wearing a pretty white button-down over a light gray tank-top along with light wash shorts, brown leather sandals, and my usual lapis lazuli daylight necklace. "Stef, why did you want to return to here?" I asked as we exited. "It was just for a girl" Stefan answered. "Really? Who?" I asked.

"Her name's Elena" he continued. "Awwww, how sweet" I cooed. He smiled. "What if Damy returns?" I wondered, using my nickname for our oldest brother, Damon. His smiled faded. "I would love that. We could be a family again!" I continued. "Maybe he will return" Stefan reassured me. I nodded. If Damon returned, everything would calm and peaceful.

* * *

_Tori POV  
_"What was that!? Oh my God! Elena, Tori, are you okay?" Bonnie Bennett asked us. What had happened? Well, Bonnie (or Bon, as I preferred) had told us she was a witch/psychic and Elena had asked her to tell her something about her. Bon was about to tell her but a crow hit the car. The end. Can you stop stalking me, now?

"I've always been fine. A little mother-fucking crow doesn't bother me" I told her emotionlessly. "It's okay. I'm fine" Elena said before shooting me a scolding glare. I rolled my eyes at her and took out my phone to text Vicki Donovon.

**E iz being a bitch again! HELP! -T**

Vicki replied:

**u will survive. -V**

**no i won't. -T**

I slid my phone away as Bonnie made a stupid prediction. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy. You too, Tor" Bonnie announced. _Screw you and your predictions, Bonnie _I thought angrily, sipping tequila from my water-bottle.

* * *

"Major lack of male real estate" I observed at school. Last place I wanted to be, really. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot - can I still say 'tranny mess?'" Bonnie observed as well. "No, that's over" Elena and I said in sync. I frowned. I HATED when we did that. I used to love it before... Mom and Dada died.

We were forced into awkrawd silence. "Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year" Bonnie said, breaking the silence. Elena waved to Matt, Vicki's brother and Elena's ex. He ignored her. "He hates me" Elena sighed. "That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but I'm secretly listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'" Bonnie comforted. "More like he's happy to be free from a bitch like you" I snarled. "Why am I a bitch?" Elena asked. "Okay, I get it your, like, depressed from the accident but he's like a totes sexy yet sweet guy and your choice to dump him was idiotic. Duh. Can you get any dumber?" I sassed before walking off.

I heard Bonnie say to Elena, "She's just not used to having your mom and dad around." Ha! More like I hated Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna with all my guts. I hated that Mom and Dad died. And I hated that Elena couldn't take the hint that _she _was the reason they had died. I ended up nearly bumping a boy down. "Sorry" I snapped. "It's alright" replied the girl next to him. Dumbass.

I stormed off, angrily drinking before tequila.

* * *

_Stefan POV  
_"She seemed nice" Arianna said cheerfully as we continued walking down the hall. I nodded in fake agreement. "Let's go check in" I suggested. That girl wasn't Elena. Very similiar, yes, but not Elena.

* * *

Aria/Arianna and I stood in the office. "Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts" the secretary said. "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there" I said, compelling her. "Well, you're right. So it is" the secretary agreed.

Arianna smiled at her, saying thank you. We were handed our schedules and a map of the school along with our locker number and combonations. We exited the office and I got into a conversation with a pretty girl waiting outside the office. She said her name was Bonnie. "I need to go. Bye!" Bonnie said before hurrying off. "Another nice person" Arianna whispered.

* * *

_Arianna POV  
_"Uh, pardon me. Um... is this the men's room?" Stefan asked a girl who looked exactly like Katherine. This must be Elena. Or was it Katherine? She was pretty with an olive complexion, dark brown eyes, and long, brown, straight hair. "Yes. Um, I was just, um -I was just- it's a long story..." she stuttered. We made a way for her so she could pass by us. "Thank you" she said to us. "Your welcome" I replied.

"Was that Elena?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm going to... History. Bye" I said.

* * *

_Tori POV  
_Ahh, history. Worst class in the fricking world. I was sitting next to the ditz from this morning, who I learned was named Arianna Salvatore. Stefan was her brother/the oddly quiet one. "Once our home state joined Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different..." said Mr. Tanner, the teacher. I totally zoned out.

I noticed Perky Elena and Quiet Stefan exchanging looks. I rolled my eyes. This wasn't _Twilight_. They just needed a taste of reality.

* * *

End of Season 1: Pilot, Part 1/Chapter 1


	3. Pilot, Part 2

**A/N: HEY, GUYS! I'm going to be adding another OC soon. Probably in episode two/the third/fourth chapter. READ THE STORY, BIATCHES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. I own Arianna Salvatore and Tori Gilbert.**

* * *

_Tori POV  
_I entered the Mystic Grill with Arianna. She was actually a nice girl, so she was tolerable. We made our way over to Tyler Lockwood and Matt as Vicki left. "Hey, guys. This is Arianna Salvatore" I introduced.

"Hi, Arianna. I'm Matt Donovan and this is Tyler Lockwood" Matt said. "You can call me Ari or Aria" she told them. "Should've known that earlier" I whispered. Luckily, there were four drinks on the table. I handed Arianna a glass. "Anyways, please tell me your not hooking up with my sister" Matt said to Tyler.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister" Tyler promised. "You're such a dick" Matt spat. Ari quietly sipped her ice water.

* * *

_Ari POV **(A/N: Arianna's POV will be Ari's POV. And characters will call her Ari, Aria, and other** **nicknames)**  
_Damon and Stefan used to fight like this. Mostly when Kitty Kat/Katherine showed up. But I didn't blame her. She couldn't being pretty _and _a vampire! She had told me about this guy named Klaus. I had been afraid at first (he sounded scary)... but then I met him and his sister, Rebekah, in Chicago. Strangely, Rebekah had dissapeared the same night I met her. But, I had fallen deeply in love with Klaus but he left, saying he had business.

I shook my head. "Anyways, are you coming to the back-to-school party at the Falls tomorrow?" Tori asked. I nodded. "I'll gladly be your escort" Tyler said. "You have Vick, remember?" Tori reminded. I then noticed Matt talking to Stefan and the Kitty-Kat-look-a-like. Elena, I think. "She's probably been in bed with that crackhead Gilbert all summer" Tyler snarled.

I wondered if an argument was going to happen. "I'm going to say hi to my brother" I said. I got up and walked over. "Hey, Stef. I see you've met Matt" I said cheerfully. "Hey, Ari" Stefan replied. "I'm Elena" the Kitty-Kat-look-a-like introduced. "Arianna" I told her, hugging her. "I like hugs" I explained before skipping back off.

* * *

I put on a white spaghetti-strap tank, a black see-through shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and white ballet flats. I added a black belt, brushed my hair, applied red lipstick, and was ready. I looked outside and thought I saw Damon. Oh well.

* * *

_Tori POV  
_My outfit probably screamed 'slutty' but I didn't care. I was wearing black stilettos and a skintight black dress that barely covered my ass. I accessorized with a black headband, silver bracelet jewelry, and the same silver clutch from yesterday.

I got into Tyler's car. Vicki was in the back with me. Ari came next. "You look good in red" I complimented. "Thanks. You look good in black" she replied from the passenger seat.

* * *

I immediately got a bottle of wine and chugged it down. Suddenly, I was drinking more until I was stumbling around. I was aware of the fact I was grinding with some many boys I lost count and getting drunker every second, but this took away the pain.

The pain of my parents death.

* * *

_Ari POV  
_I noticed Tyler storming out the woods. "Ty, are you alright?" I asked, gently putting my hand on his forearm. "No. Vicki rejected me" he said. "Let's go for a walk" I suggested. He nodded.

We walked a little ways away from the party. "So, who did Vicki reject you for?" I asked. "Jeremy Crackhead Gilbert" Tyler answered. "His middle name is Crackhead? That sucks" I told him. He laughed. "I wouldn't reject you" I promised as we came to a stop, realizing how close we were.

Then we kissed.

* * *

I tugged on my see-through shirt. I had already pulled on my jeans, belt, and flats. We walked back to the party. We talked, laughed, and discussed things we hated. "There are the Falls" Tyler suddenly said. "Its so beautiful" I said. Tyler smiled and we headed back.

"Somebody help!" shouted Elena. Exchanging glances, Ty and I ran up. It was Vicki. "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" said Matt. I gasped. "What happened to her?" Tyler demanded. "Somebody call an ambulence!" I shouted. Luckily, I redid my make-up and hair so no one could tell I had just practically had sex with Tyler. "I'm going home. I don't like the sight of blood" I told Tyler.

He nodded. I left.

* * *

At home, I grabbed a blood-bag from the basement, went up to my room, removed my makeup, and changed into black sweats but kept on the tank. I headed to Stef's bedroom. "Why are you here now?" I heard Stef say. "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one word... Elena" a familiar voice reply.

I entered quietly. "Hey, Ari" Damon said. I grinned and hugged him. "When did you come back into town?" I asked. "A few hours ago" Damon answered before turning to Stefan.

* * *

_Stefan POV  
_Damon turned to me. "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a deadringer for Katherine. Is it working Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon challenged. "She's not Katherine" I protested as Ari sat down on my bed and sipped her blood-bag.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than squirrel?" Damon asked. "I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work" I replied. "Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" he wondered, hitting me. "Stop it" I growled.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!"

I felt my face transform. Ari stood. "I can" Damon told me. "I said stop!" I shouted, running into Damon and landing on the pavement.

* * *

_Ari POV  
_I gasped and leaped onto the pavement. Damon and Stefan were arguing. "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word" Damon was saying. "Just stay away from Elena" Stefan replied.

"Guys, stop fighting" I pleaded. They looked at me. "Yeah, Saint Stefan. Let's stop fighting for Ari's sake. But, where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax, its right here" Damon agreed.

Suddenly, Damon had Stefan against the garage with his hand clamped around Stefan's throat. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke up Zach. Sorry, Zach" Damon warned. "Damy, Stef, please" I begged.

Damon tossed Stefan his ring, glanced at me, and was out of sight in a second.


End file.
